


Take whatever roads at your feet

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Aincient healing, Anger, Blood Loss, Coma, Emotions, F/M, Family Reunions, Fatal Injury, Grief/Mourning, Horses, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Resurrection, Separations, Torture, True Love's Kiss, different paths, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: What if Evy had not been resurrected at the Temple of Ahm Shere. Rick and Alex are devastated but during their grief they fail to notice that Jonathan was stabbed by Imhotep but has actually gone after Imhotep and Anck Su Namun he follows after them and becomes engaged in a fierce fight with them. When they are both dead Jonathan makes his way out of the temple only to discover that Rick and Alex have left him alone he plans to follow them but the stab wound finally takes it's toll on him and he falls to his knee's beside Evy and cradles her in his arms praying that death would re-unite them.





	1. This one is strong

The moment that Evy and Jonathan reached the temple of Ahm Shere should have been a happy moment, Evy and Jonathan entered the courtyard and saw Rick and Alex sat under the temple entrance Evy said 'Look they made it thank god' Jonathan was lost for words when he saw the amount of gold there was he turned around to ask Evy a question only to come face to face with Imhotep he yelped in pain as a sharp object entered his stomach with shaking eyes he looked down and saw a small gold knife sticking out of his stomach his eyes darted to Evy his sweet innocent sister had been stabbed in the pelvis by Anck Su Namun she pulled the sword from Evy's stomach and fled after Imhotep. Jonathan's heart skipped a beat or two as he heard Rick shout Jonathan moved out of sight behind a statue he crouch down and quickly pulled the knife out of his stomach he glanced up at Rick and Alex who were saying goodbye to Evy, Jonathan stood up and ran off into the temple of Ahm Shere.

 

Jonathan caught up with Imhotep and Anck Su Namun just at the entrance to the scorpion Kings chamber he took two gold swords from a nearby statue and slowly walked down the stairs as he reached the bottom he said 'Imhotep it's over face me if you think your strong enough' Jonathan raised the swords as Imhotep came at him he turned around and slashed Anck Su Namun in the stomach he dropped down onto one knee as the stab wound ached Imhotep said 'Your just like your sister your weak' in a fit of rage Jonathan stood up and thrust the sword deep into Imhotep's stomach and stepped back as the high priest fell to the floor. Jonathan staggered back up the stairs towards the temple entrance as he stepped out into the sunlight he expected to find Rick and Alex waiting for him but they were nowhere to be seen he slowly made his way towards the jungle clearing intent on going after them but as he reached the spot where Evy lay his stab wound became to much and he collapsed to his knee's beside his sister, he pulled his sister up into his lap and said 'Evy I'm so sorry I should have protected you your my sister I just want you back Evy', as the sun set Jonathan's energy withered to the point that he collapsed onto his right side beside his sister.

The journey back to Cairo was hard for Rick but especially hard for Alex the boy had lost both his mother and uncle in one day. Night came and it covered the courtyard of Ahm Shere Jonathan prayed to the gods that his death would be quick but it never came, he turned towards the clearing he could hear horses hooves coming towards him and from out of the jungle came a Medjai warrior astride a black horse the warrior quickly jumped down from his horse he knelt down beside Evy then turned to Jonathan who was now struggling to breath and would surely die the Medjai warrior whistled and another warrior came into the courtyard Ardeth said 'Take the girl on your horse I'll take this one' the warrior said 'But will he survive the ride back to our camp' Ardeth said 'This one is strong I've fought beside him before he has his sisters strength I suspect he like her has a hidden past'.

* * *

* * *

Jonathan awoke to the strong smell of incense he looked around his surroundings and soon realised that he was laying on a cot in a Medjai tent his stomach was wrapped in white bandages he sat up on the edge of the cot and slowly rose to his feet he was abit wobbly but he managed to get over to the tent entrance his eyes adjusted to the midday sun and he discovered he was in a Medjai encampment Ardeth walked over to him and said 'My friend it is good to see you up and about' Jonathan said 'Ardeth it's good to see you again it's been so long' Ardeth said 'I hear that Imhotep is dead' Jonathan said 'Yeah but it all seems so meaningless now my sister is dead and nothing can ever bring her back' Ardeth said 'And there was nothing you could do to save her' Jonathan said 'I'm not a healer Ardeth so obviously there was nothing I could do to save my own sister' Ardeth said 'I'm going to help you remember your past just like I did with Evy', Jonathan said 'Yes I've heard all about this Evy was the daughter of Seti and protector of the bracelet of Anubis but what does that make me a thief a coward' Ardeth said 'It makes you a Medjai warrior'. 

 

Jonathan followed Ardeth into his tent the floor was covered in colourful cushions in the middle was a fire pit Ardeth said 'Please sit' Jonathan said 'Why what's the point will it bring my sister back' Ardeth said 'No but it will help you discover who you were and still are' Jonathan said 'You've seen me fight Ardeth I'm not a Medjai warrior' Ardeth said 'But that's not what I see when I watch you fight I see someone trying to protect the ones he loves now please sit' Jonathan sat in front of the fire pit Ardeth said 'We call this the Memory fire you can see the past' Jonathan took a deep breath and relaxed before looking into the flames and just like Ardeth said he saw Evy dressed like a princess and himself dressed like a Medjai warrior.

(Flashback)

Jonathan stood to the side in the great room his sister Evy stood in the middle about to fight Anck Su Namun their fathers new Mistress. His sister did well in the fight and was awarded the task of looking after the bracelet of Anubis Jonathan watched as Evy looked at Anck Su Namun he knew she thought something wasn't right. As night fell over Thebes Jonathan and Evy walked through their private quarters Jonathan said 'I know you don't like her but think of father he's happy' Evy said 'She still loves Imhotep I cannot watch her be untrue to our father' Evy looked across the courtyard and saw Imhotep stood in her fathers chambers and through the shimmering gold curtains came Anck Su Namun Evy turned her head to the side Jonathan said 'Your right she does still love him Evy I'm sorry I didn't believe you'. The pharaoh walked into his chambers and found his mistress stood beside a gold statue of a Egyptian cat and before Evy knew it Anck Su Namun and Imhotep were stabbing her father Jonathan said 'Evy stay here Medjai to the Pharaoh's chambers'. But it was to late the Pharaoh was dead and Anck Su Namun had stabbed herself Jonathan returned to Evy's chambers and supported her through this emotional time.  (End of Flashback)

Jonathan sat up on his cot Ardeth said 'Ah your awake how are you feeling' Jonathan said 'Was everything that I saw true are me and Evy descendants of Seti 1' Ardeth said 'Of course you are I would not lie to you Jonathan' Jonathan smiled as Ardeth left the tent there was something else still playing on his mind he just wasn't sure what it was so he decided to use the fire pit again he waited until Ardeth was asleep and then made his way into the tent he sat down and looked into the flames.

 

(Flashback)

Evy stood on her private balcony looking down at the Medjai training grounds her brother Jonathan was taking out all his emotions on one of the training dummies. Ardeth walked over and said 'Jonathan stop you need to take a break. Give me your swords' Jonathan walked over and handed his swords to Ardeth, Ardeth said 'Your blades are blunt if you'd kept hitting that target with them you could have broken your wrists what's gotten you so angry' Jonathan said 'My fathers death I should have stopped Imhotep and Anck Su Namun and what's more I should have believed Evy right from the beginning'. Ardeth said 'Your sister forgave you long ago you tried to save Seti there is nothing more you could have done. The Medjai Warriors need you to be strong and lead them should war arise' Jonathan said 'No I can't Ardeth I walk a few yards and I'm shattered', Evy watched as Ardeth pulled Jonathan towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips.   (End of Flashback)

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile Rick and Alex had just arrived back at their home in London Alex had been incredibly quiet during the entire Journey he sat in his room looking at all the pictures of him and Evy but there was one in particular that caught his eye it was of his uncle Jonathan holding him when he was born he laid down on his bed holding onto the picture his eyes welled up with tears he said 'Uncle Jon I miss you so much I hope one day you'll come back'. Rick stood outside Alex's bedroom door listening to his son cry he looked up at the family portrait even if Evy was dead he failed to believe that Jonathan had died so he sent a letter to Ardeth he was the only person Rick could think of. 

ALEX!' Jonathan shouted and sat bolt upright on his cot Ardeth appeared at the entrance to his tent and said 'What happened Jonathan are you alright' Jonathan said 'I saw Alex he was being tortured by people in Red he was screaming for me he was frightened and alone' Ardeth said 'Jonathan you need to calm down it was just a vision' Jonathan said 'But how do we know it was just a vision what if he is being tortured' Ardeth said 'Alright I will send a letter to Rick. Now join me for a ride'

 

Jonathan walked out of his tent and followed Ardeth over to where there were hundreds of horses Jonathan said 'Which one do you want me to ride' Ardeth said 'Any of them there all very well behaved expect from that black one there' Jonathan said 'What's wrong with her' Ardeth said 'We got her from a horse fair apparently she never excepted her last two foals and they were taken away from her she won't let anyone near her' Jonathan said 'And you haven't tried to help her' Ardeth said 'Of course we have but she turns on us and my men have been injured trying'. Jonathan and Ardeth rode through the desert Ardeth said 'You have something on your mind why don't you share it with me' Jonathan said 'When I looked into my past I saw you kiss me it was after Seti's death I was angry and you told me that I would need to be strong If war arose' Ardeth said 'Yes I remember' Jonathan said 'Well then I told you that every time I took a step I felt shattered that was when you kissed me', Ardeth said 'There is a destiny between the two of us Seti dying made it happen quicker if he'd survived it would still have happened just not quite so soon' Jonathan stopped his horse and kissed Ardeth on the lips Ardeth said 'What was that for' Jonathan said 'I've wanted to do it since forever'

That night Jonathan lay on his cot in his tent but just as he had done the other night he saw Alex in his dreams being tortured he sat up and wiped his sweaty brow Ardeth walked in and said 'I sensed your distress what's wrong' Jonathan looked down at the sand and said 'It's Alex I had another dream I have to go to him I have to go back to England' Ardeth said 'You want to leave me' Jonathan said 'No of course not but my Nephew he needs me I have to put my family first you understand don't you' Ardeth said 'Yes I understand at least you know where you come from born to a warrior heir to a Pharaoh of Egypt does that mean your the one to lead my Medjai warriors I don't know I don't know if there is a one but I do know that if you aren't the one but you are just you then maybe that's just enough', Jonathan said 'One day I'll come back and we can be together' Ardeth pulled off one of his rings and threaded it onto a long bit of black string he handed it to Jonathan and said 'Take this so you'll always remember me'.

* * *

* * *

It was a typical stormy night in England Alex was sat in his room drawing when he heard the doorbell ring he walked across the corridor to his parents room and said 'Dad there's someone at the door' but Alex got no reply from his father so he went downstairs and made his way towards the front door he opened the door and saw his uncle Jonathan stood on the doorstep Alex said 'Uncle Jon is that really you' Jonathan fell to his knee's and pulled Alex into a warm embrace tears of happiness streamed down his face Jonathan said 'Let's go inside where it's warm'. Rick stood at the top of the stairs watching Jonathan with Alex Rick said 'What the hell are you doing here' Jonathan said 'Rick if your going to shout at me at least dismiss Alex from the room' Rick said 'Alex why don't you go and ask Grace to make us some tea. Now tell me why are you here' Jonathan said 'Ardeth and his Medjai found me half dead beside Evy's body' Rick said 'Tell me everything from the beginning'.

 

Jonathan sat down on the sofa and said 'Evy wasn't the only one to be injured at Ahm Shere Imhotep stabbed me in the pelvis I hated seeing you and Alex so upset so I followed Imhotep into the temple and confronted him and finally killed him but when I left the temple you were nowhere to be seen, I was going to go after you both but the wound became to painful and I collapsed beside Evy's body and that's when Ardeth found me. I've been at his camp recovering and learning about my past whilst Evy was Seti's daughter I was his son and a Medjai warrior destined to lead them when war rises' Rick said 'Then why aren't you there' Jonathan said 'Because I've also been having visions about Alex I see him being tortured by a band of Renegade Medjai warriors' Rick said 'I appreciate you coming back Jonathan and I know Evy would be incredibly proud of you for coming back to us' Jonathan said 'I miss her so much I wish there was a way to bring her back', Rick stood up and pulled Jonathan into a big hug and said 'I know it's hard but we cannot fall apart we need to be strong for Alex

   

 


	2. It is love we must hold on to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is enjoying having his uncle at home and the nightmares have disappeared for the time being, but the band of renegade Medjai have tracked down where the oconnals and when Alex is out in the garden laying some flowers on Evy's grave they kidnap him. Rick and Jonathan travel back to Egypt Jonathan is reunited with Ardeth and the three of them track down the renegade Medjia's and rescue Alex but Rick is badly injured the doctors tell Jonathan that they can either place him in a coma from which he might never wake or they can turn off his life support.

It was a beautiful summers morning in England and in the Oconnal house almost everyone was asleep everyone that is except Alex he hadn't been able to sleep he decided he wanted to look at some photo's of his mother he knew most of the old photo's were kept up in the attic so he grabbed his torch and made his way up the steep staircase a lot of the antiques that his mother and father had found were kept up here as he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Jonathan sat on the window seat in the corner Jonathan said 'You alright there Alex' Alex said 'I was looking for some photo's of Mum' Jonathan smiled and said 'Come and sit with me I've found some in this box. Your mother kept all her favourite photo's in here', Alex walked over and sat up on the window seat Jonathan said 'This one is my favourite I took It on their wedding day your mother looked so beautiful' Alex picked up one of the photo's and said 'I like this one of her she looks like a princess' Jonathan looked at the photo and said 'She was a princess Alex there is something I haven't told you your mother and I are descendants of Seti 1st your mother was a princess and I was a Medjai warrior' Alex said 'That's so cool' Jonathan hugged Alex and said 'Yes indeed it is very cool'.

As Jonathan and Alex walked into the dining room for breakfast Rick said 'Alex where have you been I've been calling for you' Jonathan said 'It's alright Rick he was up in the attic with me' Rick said 'I've told you not to go up there Alex' Alex looked down at the table and said 'I was looking for some pictures of Mum uncle Jonathan showed me some of her favourite ones. He also told me that he and Mum were descendants of Seti 1st' Rick said 'You told him that' Jonathan said 'It was my right to tell him surely if Evy was still alive she would have told him one day it's important for him to know about his mothers past' Rick said 'It's not that important that it couldn't have waited until he was older' Alex slammed his fist down on the table and left the dining room Rick said 'Alex come back here right now' Jonathan said 'Rick leave him he needs some space'.

 

Alex walked through the gardens until he reached his mothers memorial he picked a bunch of wild flowers and lay them on the stone he heard someone approach him from behind he thought it was his uncle but then a rock hit him in the right side of the head and he collapsed onto the grass.  Jonathan walked into his room and closed the door he sat down on his bed and said 'I wish you were here Evy I'm worried about Alex' Jonathan walked over to the window his eyes fell on Evy's memorial which had a fresh bunch of flowers on it his keen eyes also spotted something shiny on the floor he ran down the stairs and out the front door he ran across the courtyard towards the memorial stone where he saw fresh patches of blood and a small Medjai dagger, Jonathan fell to his knee's and said 'I promise Alex I will find you. Ancestors hear my prayer protect Alex keep him safe'.

Rick walked out into the garden and said 'Jonathan where's Alex I wanted to apologise to him. What's that' Jonathan held up the Medjai dagger and said 'It's all come true the nightmares I've been having it's going to happen', Rick said 'The renegade band of Medjia's have him don't they what do we do now then' Jonathan said 'They'll take him back to Egypt I promise Rick I'll find him and I will bring him back', Rick looked over at Evy's memorial and said 'I've already lost Evy I can't lose Alex as-well I'm coming with you'.

* * *

* * *

Alex was awoken by someone kicking him violently in the stomach he tried to push himself away but he quickly realised that his hands were tied behind his back Lock-Nah grabbed Alex roughly by the neck and said 'You thought you could escape from us didn't you boy well take a good look around because this will be the last place you ever see' Alex fought back the tears and said 'Do what ever you want to me just leave my uncle and father alone', Lock-Nah pushed Alex back against the wall the boy's head smashed into the stone wall Lock-Nah said 'What a big roar from a little lion we'll see how strong you are after my men are done with you', Alex looked up with blurry vision as three Medjai warriors entered the room the last thing he heard was the heavy wooden slam shut leaving him vulnerable and alone in the dark.

 

Rick and Jonathan stepped off the boat in the port of Cairo Rick said 'So how do we get to Ardeth's camp' Jonathan said 'There is only one mode of transport we go by horse. I can't wait to see Ardeth again' Rick smiled and said 'Anyone would think your in love with him' Jonathan said 'I am we were lovers in my past the way I feel the same way about him now as I did then'. Ardeth was sat in his tent when one of his warriors came in Ardeth said 'What news from the scouts at the border' the warrior said 'The scouts have reported spotting two riders heading towards the camp' Ardeth said 'Saddle my horse'.

Jonathan and Rick rode up onto the mountain peak Jonathan said 'There it is down there', as they came down from the mountain they spotted a rider coming towards them Ardeth stopped his horse and said 'Welcome home my darling' Jonathan hugged Ardeth and said 'Have you had much activity from the renegade Medjai's' Ardeth said 'They've set up camp in the ruins of Hamanaptra we've not had much bother from them' Rick said 'They have Alex that's why we're here', Jonathan said 'Will you help us rescue Alex' Ardeth said 'Of course I'll rally the Warriors and tell them to prepare. Come you must be tired and hungry'.

 

 

Once Jonathan had finished unsaddling his horse he went to find Ardeth and sure enough he found him in his tent looking over a map of Hamanaptra Ardeth looked up and said 'I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you again' Jonathan said 'Things at home were worse than I feared Alex and Rick's relationship is shattered I hope it'll get better so I can stay here with you' Ardeth said 'I'd like that as-well but first we need to rescue Alex'.

* * *

* * *

Alex lay in the cold damp cell a candle was his only light the hungry rats his only sound every movement he made no matter how small hurt his skin was covered in cuts, bruises and burns his right eye was black and swollen he had no idea that his father and uncle were riding towards Hamanaptra with a large army of Medjai's using the cover of darkness the army swept into the ruins and soon became locked in a fierce battle Rick threw one of his daggers at an oncoming Medjai warrior his eyes scanned the battlefield looking for Jonathan he eventually caught sight of him taking down two warriors Rick then noticed a Medjai warrior advancing behind Jonathan, Rick ran through the sand and ruins as fast as his legs would carry him he placed himself between Jonathan and the Warrior as the dagger was thrust into his pelvis he pulled the dagger out and thrust it back into his attackers pelvis, he dashed behind a fallen pillar before anyone had a chance to see him.

 

Jonathan and Ardeth entered one of the ruined buildings where they found Alex unconscious Ardeth said 'He's alive we need to take him to the hospital in Cairo', as Jonathan and Ardeth emerged from the building with Alex one of Ardeth's warriors came over carrying Rick, Ardeth and two of his warriors took Alex, Rick and Jonathan to the small hospital in Cairo.

Jonathan sat in the waiting room for what seemed like years the lights on the ceiling flickered the open windows provided very little relief from the early morning sun Jonathan looked up as the door opened and a young female nurse walked in carrying a clipboard the nurse said 'Your nephew is awake he's asking to see you' Jonathan said 'How is he' the nurse said 'He's exhausted and dehydrated and his injuries are mostly superficial and we won't need to keep him in for very long. The other gentleman you bought in is in a very critical condition we've had to induce him in a coma and put him on a life support machine, if he doesn't get any better we may have to think about taking him off the life support', Jonathan said 'And who's decision will it be to take him off that' the nurse said 'It'll be the boy's decision. I'll take you down to Alex's room now if you need anything just come and ask me my names Anna'.

 

Alex smiled when his uncle walked into his private room Jonathan walked over and sat down on the bed before pulling Alex carefully into a hug Jonathan said 'I'm so glad your alright If anything bad had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself' Alex said 'Did you come to find me on your own' Jonathan said 'No your father came with me as-well and Ardeth and his Medjai's helped as-well', Alex looked up and said 'I hope dad and I can try and get on a bit better when we return to England. Is he around I'd like to see him' Jonathan said 'He's gone to get something to eat Alex I'm sure he'll be back soon. I'm just going to step out for some fresh air I'll be back soon' Alex hugged Jonathan and said 'Please don't ever leave me again'.

Jonathan walked out into the market square he saw Ardeth stood at one of the watering troughs with his horse Jonathan walked over his eyes filling with tears Ardeth said 'My love how are you' Jonathan said 'Alex is doing really well but Rick he's in a coma and his condition is critical, I just feel so sorry for Alex the nurse says it'll be his decision about whether to turn off Rick's life support how is he meant to decide this' Ardeth said 'Maybe you need to make the decision for him. Look I need to return to my camp and you should get back to Alex You know where I am if you need me'

* * *

* * *

As Jonathan entered the ward he saw Alex walking along the corridor with Anna, Anna said 'He wanted to see his father but I thought you might want to tell him something first'. Jonathan took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby bench he said 'Alex come and sit beside me. This isn't easy for me to say but you need to know when we were trying to save you at Hamanaptra your father was badly injured the blade has caused damage to several of his major organs', Alex looked around him and said 'Is he dead already' Jonathan said 'No Alex he is in a coma on life support but if he does wake up he'll always be in pain and there is a chance he might die anyway. I know how much you love your father and you'd never want to see him in pain so the decision whether to take him off life support or not is yours to make' Alex said 'Can I see him. Alone'.

 

Alex walked into the private cubicle his strong brave father was shattered beyond repair Alex took his father's right hand and said 'Oh dad I'm sorry you've always been there for me you've never given up on me I just want you to know I'll always love you' Jonathan looked up as Alex came out of the cubicle through his tear filled eyes he said 'I've made my decision I want you to turn off his life support' Jonathon knelt down and pulled Alex into a warm embrace as the nurses turned off Ricks life support. As the sun started to set over Cairo Alex and Jonathon had both said their farewells and the nurses had discharged Alex from the hospital.

 

 

Jonathon and Alex walked out onto the streets across the street from the hospital stood two beautiful horses and Jonathon knew they'd come from Ardeth's camp Alex was so exhausted that he collapsed into his uncles arms Jonathon placed Alex in the saddle and seated himself behind him before riding off across the desert towards Ardeth's camp.

Ardeth sat in his tent thinking only of Jonathon he was pulled from his peaceful thoughts when one of his Medjai's entered his tent Ardeth said 'I told you to leave me be' the Medjai warrior said 'He's returned he has the boy with him', Ardeth walked out of his tent and ran over to Jonathon he passionately kissed Jonathon on the lips and led him into his tent. The camp was quiet on this night Jonathon and Ardeth were sat in the main tent whilst Alex slept in one adjoining theirs, Jonathon said 'This shouldn't have happened' Ardeth said 'The boy survived' Jonathon turned around and said 'But Rick didn't, I don't know how to look after a child I can barely look after myself', Ardeth said 'Calm down, we'll look after him together here he will be safe here you'll be safe'  

  


	3. I remember how brave she was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fast-forward) Alex is now a teenage boy aged 17 and even though he wants to see the rest of the world he considers Egypt his home. On the anniversary of his mothers death he get's into an argument with Jonathon and disappears for the morning. Whilst in Cairo Market Alex is attacked by the renegade band of Medjai warriors and left for the dead but the power of Evies love saves him from dying and he returns to Ardeths camp, and he and Jonathon apologise to each-other and Ardeth has a special gift for Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise to everyone who has read this story and waited for me to update it as-well as work being busy I've been suffering from writers block and had no idea of what to write next but here is the third chapter.

Alex woke to the sound of the Medjai's praying in the sun the smell of essence wafted into his tent making him feel woozy, he stood up and walked over to the small table which had a ceramic bowl of cold water on it once he'd washed he got dressed as he walked out of his tent he was greeted by several of the warriors Jonathon and Ardeth walked out of their tent and met with the night scouts.

As he sat eating his breakfast Alex remembered it was the anniversary of his mothers death he decided that he'd ask Jonathon if he'd like to join him on a ride he walked out of his tent and across to the scout tent the two warriors stood guarding the tent tried to stop Alex from entering but he pushed past them Jonathon looked up and said 'Alex what have I told you about interrupting' Alex said 'I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you'd come for a ride with me this morning', Jonathon scratched his forehead and said 'I have to much to do today Alex another time perhaps' Alex felt anger boiling up inside of him he slammed his fist down on the table and said 'But we hardly spend any time together anymore your all I've got now Jonathon and today all I need is some support from you' Jonathon bent down to pick up the ink pot that had fallen from the table and said 'What's so special about today Alex'.

 

Those words hit Alex like a tone of bricks he looked at Jonathon and said 'I can't believe you, you really have no idea what day it is today do you even remember my mother your sister', Alex stormed out of the tent and across the camp to where the horses were tethered he climbed onto his white mare and went galloping off across the desert Jonathon appeared from the scout tent just in time to see Alex disappear into the distance 


End file.
